Mag'har (faction)
The Mag'har are a faction of brown-skinned orcs who remain on Outland and have separated themselves from the other remaining orc clans that fell prey to Magtheridon and joined his army of fel orcs (that are now led by the powerful Kargath Bladefist). The Mag'har are settled in the stronghold of Garadar in the beautiful land of Nagrand, once home to the majority of the orcs along with Terokkar Forest and the Blade's Edge Mountains. The orcs of Mag'har have never been corrupted by either Mannoroth or Magtheridon and thus remained untouched by the bloodlust. Unlike their former clanmates who live in the ruins of their once-mighty holds, the Mag'har are made up of members of different orc clans who escaped corruption. The current leader of the Mag'har, venerable Greatmother Geyah, is an old and wise orc, yet she has recently fallen extremely ill. Garrosh Hellscream, son of the mighty Grom Hellscream himself, serves as the Mag'har's military chief, aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the venerable chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan Kilrogg Deadeye. In addition, there is an NPC within a Mag'har camp known as the "Saurfang the Younger". How the Mag'har remained untouched when others such as Durotan still became green of skin is not certain. Reputation There are 3 ways to get rep with the Mag'har: Normal Questing, Repeatable Quests, and Killing certain mobs. Questing Quests for the Mag'har begin in Hellfire Peninsula with the assassin quest from Thrallmar. This quest will lead you to a small Mag'har outpost north of Hellfire Citadel. Once in Nagrand, players will find the main Mag'har city, Garadar. The city holds most of the remaining quests that will reward Mag'har reputation. Repeatable Quest You can turn in 10 Obsidian Warbeads in Garadar for 500 Mag'har reputation. Turning in beads will give rep all the way to exalted. Mobs Killing any ogre and most murkblood mobs will yield 10 Mag'har reputation, Murkblood Scavenger mobs only give 2 reputation. Killing mobs will give rep all the way to exalted. See also: http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25433 Neutral to Exalted All repeatable quests and mobs will give reputation all the way to exalted. Rewards Mag'har Reputaion Rewards Quests * A Debilitating Sickness (500 reputation) ** Administering the Salve (500 reputation) * Finding the Survivors (700 reputation) * War of the Warmaul (500 reputation) * Proving your Strength (500 reputation) * The Impotent Leader (500 reputation) ** Don't Kill the Fat One (1000 reputation) *** Success! (20 reputation) **** Because Kilrath is a Coward (500 reputation) ***** Message in a Battle (500 reputation) ****** An Audacious Advance (700 reputation) ******* Diplomatic Measures (300 reputation) * The Missing War Party (50 reputation) * Wanted: Giselda the Crone (500 reputation) * Wanted: Zorbo the Advisor (500 reputation) ** Durn the Hungerer (700 reputation) * Standards and Practices (500 reputation) * Murkblood Invaders (500 reputation) * Vile Idolatry (500 reputation) * Murkblood Leaders... (500 reputation) * Once Were Warriors (500 reputation) ** He Will Walk the Earth (150 reputation) * Finding the Survivors (700 reputation) * War on the Warmaul (500 reputation) ** Cho'war the Pillager (700 reputation) * Bleeding Hollow Supply Crates (500 reputation) * Totem of Kar'dash (700 reputation) * Message to Garadar (700 reputation) This chain becomes available when you have completed all the Mag'har quests, including the Blademaster, Demon Hunter, and Sunspring Escort quests, and have reached level 68. * A Visit With the Greatmother (50 reputation) ** Material Components (700 reputation) *** To Meet Mother Kashur (20 reputation) **** The Agitated Ancestors (500 reputation) ***** A Visit With The Ancestors (500 reputation) ****** When Spirits Speak (500 reputation) ******* A Secret Revealed (500 reputation) ******** Auchindoun... (700 reputation) ********* What the Soul Sees (700 reputation) ********** Return to the Greatmother (20 reputation) *********** The Inconsolable Chieftain (20 reputation) ************ There Is No Hope (50 reputation) ************* Thrall, Son of Durotan (500 reputation) ************** Hero of the Mag'har (2000 reputation) Sources Category:Lore Category:Orcs Category:Mag'har